


【东凯】芬兰

by cthighway



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthighway/pseuds/cthighway





	【东凯】芬兰

木屋子里生着火，暖烘烘的，与屋外的冰天雪地似是两个世界。冬季室外的芬兰总是很冷，王凯在户外的时候只能缩在自己的大衣里，但是想想心里藏着的那个人，总归觉得身子是暖的，竟还觉得跟屋子里一样暖和。桌子上摆着周大福赞助的首饰，还有几个燃烧着的蜡烛，为小木屋增添了多一分光亮。

王凯坐在桌前，用着靳东送给他的钢笔写着要寄给他的书信。王凯觉得自己越活越回去了，生活在二十一世纪的他居然在写信，信上写着的也不是些腻人的情话，只是在芬兰录节目时的一些所见所闻而已。每封信都不是很长，但是纸短情长，字里行间里都透着他对收信人的思念。

今天在外面待了一天都没有见到极光，王凯心里有些小失落，信里的内容自然是关于这个。

小木屋建在森林里，附近除了云杉、桦木外就只剩白皑皑的雪。屋子里很静，只听得见壁炉燃烧和笔划过纸张的声音，因而敲门的声音被放大了很多倍。

王凯走过去开门，发现门口站着的就是收信人，没戴帽子没戴保暖耳套，耳朵鼻子都是红红的，头上还有几片雪。王凯激动地往他身上扑，“哥！”

靳东抱住扑过来的小狮子，“快让你哥进去烤烤火，一路过来冷死了。”

王凯赶紧把他往屋里领，“哥你可真是个勇士，大晚上的不戴口罩不戴帽子就往我这深山老林跑，万一冻死在半路咋办。”

靳东把背囊放在木凳上，把大衣脱下，“我大老远地跑过来是不是就换不到你一句好听话？”

王凯笑嘻嘻地走过去在他唇上留下一吻，“辛苦啦。”

靳东抱紧他把这个吻延长加深，“为你，值得。”

这个吻是从靳东拉王凯裤链开始变的味。靳东隔着内裤揉了一下王凯腿间的柔软，力道有点重，惹得王凯不禁“嘶”了一声。扒掉王凯的裤子后靳东就想去扯他的衣服，王凯连忙制止他，“别别别我自己来，还戴着赞助商的项链呢，别给扯坏了。”

靳东抱着手臂看着王凯用纤长的手指去解项链，“这么晚还戴什么项链。”

王凯拿下项链小心放在桌上，又取下手指上的戒指，“这不刚拍完照片嘛，你来的时候我刚收工没多久。”

靳东点点头，走到桌前拿起王凯刚取下的戒指戴在手上。

“你干嘛？”王凯不解。

“一会你就知道了。”说罢就把王凯抱起来放在床上，压了上去。

靳东先是脱掉王凯的衣服，复而褪去他的内裤。阴茎脱离束缚立了起来，靳东用手套住撸了几下，“这么想我，嗯？”

王凯用腿环住他的腰，“前两天在电话里说过了，特别特别想你。”

靳东低低一笑，手上的速度加快，王凯很快就泄了出来，精液射了靳东一手，这也无疑成了最好的润滑。穴口有些紧，但两只手指的进入并不难，靳东很有耐心地给王凯做扩张，等到精液完全融入肠壁的时候退出来，取下左手上的戒指戴在右手食指上，然后又进入。

戒指不似精液那样热，冰凉凉的，刚进入的时候靳东就感受到了肠壁的绞紧。后穴的异物让王凯很不舒服，呻吟断断续续地从喉咙里冒出。靳东凑过去吻他，把呻吟声堵在口中。手上也不得闲，套着戒指的手不停在小穴里搅动。戒指是有棱角的，每当突起的部位划过穴壁的时候，靳东腰上的腿就会缠得更紧，被堵在喉咙里的呻吟会变成呜咽声。

扩张做得够了，靳东再一次退出来，拉着王凯坐起来，把他的手放到自己领口上，“帮我脱。”

王凯浑身赤裸，身前的人却衣着整齐，他在心里骂了一句，但还是一件一件脱去爱人的衣服。等两人终于坦诚相待的时候，靳东把王凯抱到自己的腿上，从脱下的衣服口袋里拿出个套子戴上，然后引领着他慢慢往下坐。两人完全连接在一起后，王凯的手搭在他肩头，喘着气，片刻道：“你动吧。”

一开始靳东不敢有太大动作，但是次次顶撞都能触碰到王凯的那个点，惹得他阵阵呻吟，传入靳东的耳朵里仿佛助燃剂，让他心里的那团火燃烧得更加猛烈，胯下的动作也自然而然地变大。

频繁且深入的抽插让王凯像是在颤抖，手心里的汗多到几乎抓不住靳东的肩膀，头也向后仰，重心越来越不稳。幸好靳东手快，一把护住王凯的腰，把他的重心拉回来。王凯几乎可以说是瘫在靳东身上，身下的快感让他眼前一阵阵地发黑，全身除了某一处外都是软的，感觉骨头全散了架，五脏六腑仿佛也都移了位。

屋子里柴火燃烧的声音、床摇晃的声音、男人的喘息声呻吟声、抽插带来的水声、汗涔涔的身体贴在一起产生的声音交织在一起，满屋子充斥着情欲。

靳东知道王凯快到了，伸手去摸他前面，给他来了几下，最终两人几乎同时泄了出来。

事后两人相拥躺在床上分完了一支烟。抽完烟王凯开口道：“哥，我们一见面就做，像不像炮/友啊？”

“像。”

王凯瞪他一眼。

“干嘛？这你问我的啊，我实事求是而已。”

王凯把脸贴在靳东胸口，手环住他的腰，“哥，想你，特别特别想你。”

“我知道，我这不来了吗。”靳东伸手捋了捋王凯的头发，“我本来没想来的，但那天接到你电话以后我实在忍不住。”

王凯抬眼看他，靳东继续道：“你这几天在芬兰拍的照片都太他妈的好看了，你这是诱逼我来。”

王凯把下巴抵在他胸膛，一双鹿眼又大又亮，凝神看他，“我哪有。”

“你哪没有，”靳东捏捏他的脸，“你爸妈把你生得这样好，就是来乱我心弦的。”

王凯笑了，凑过去吻他。

吻毕，靳东又开口，“我听陈诚说你今天没见到极光？”

王凯叹了口气，“嗯，等了一天也没见着。”

靳东拿起床头柜的手机，点击一个视频播放，“我也没见过极光，这是我一个朋友去年在芬兰拍的。”

视频里的极光闪烁着，映得天空如光幕一般。

“有人说极光是世界上最美的风景。”靳东看向王凯，“我不同意。极光跟你比，差远了。”

王凯的脸蓦地一红，心里像是有很多个小人在跳舞，周围一切的声音与事物仿佛都消失了，只余下他和他笑得正温柔的爱人。

靳东进来时，屋檐上的雪随着门的晃动落了下来，与地上的积雪融为一体，冷风也随着吹了进来，为屋子带来了一丝凉意。

但是这都没有关系。

因为他来了，他现在就在这里，还带来了整个春天，温暖了整个屋子，还有他的心房。


End file.
